Soul Mates
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: From the moment she was born, she was his. His to love, his to care for, his to provide for and his to protect and that is what he would do till the day he died.
1. His

**A new story for you...**

**Enjoy**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

From the moment she was born, she was destined to be his. The moment she took her first breath, she was his. His to love, his to care for, to provide for, to protect.

They were bound to one another; soul mates. She was his and he was hers. She belonged to him and always would. Soul mates often found each other at birth and they would grow to love one another. He found his soul mate when he had met her mother at a Death Eater's revel. She was around seven months pregnant with the girl and as soon as he shook her hand a glow surrounded them.

From that very moment he knew what had happened. This woman was carrying his soul mate. The one who would be his. Her parents knew too and at first were not too pleased.

He couldn't blame them he was twenty at the time. When their daughter would be seventeen he would be nearing forty. However much they disliked it, he was a death eater, a powerful wizard and intelligent. He would be able to provide for their daughter.

The moment she was born he was called to her. To see his future wife. She was only minutes old the first time he saw her. She was bundled in a pink blanket and her blonde curls were freshly washed. He was given her to hold only minutes after her birth and when he held her he felt complete.

He would watch her grow into a women right in front of his eyes. One day she would be a woman in his care. She would depend on him but until that day came he would have watch her grow up; become her own person.

As she grew into a toddler, her spirit and personality amused him. She was a fire cracker. He spent a lot of time with her, playing games with her and reading books to her. She still had her blonde curls but they were much longer now, her eyes were bright green and she looked at him with such love even now at only two.

'Sev play.' She would asked him in her sweet voice. Of course he could not say no to her. Severus would often sit and play with her for hours until she tired and fell asleep in his arms.

He would often sit with her in his lap brushing her blonde curls which were starting to darken. He visited her as often as he could. His job restricted him from seeing her. When they were away from each other they both suffered. The young girl would cry nonstop while Severus would have a headache which was never ending until he held her.

Every Friday night he would go to her. They spent most of the evening snuggled up on the sofa in her nursery reading or playing with caldrons he brought her. Her parents got use to Severus being around and even started to accept the situations. Her father took longer of course; it was horrible to think that as soon as she was old enough his daughter would be the wife of a man his age.

When the girl was nearing eight she would often make Severus take her to Diagon Alley to buy potions ingredients then drag him home again and make potions with him all day. She was a feisty little girl who kept him on his toes at a young age, what would she be like when she was sixteen? Seventeen?

At eleven, she was getting ready to start Hogwarts. She would be near him every day. She would be under his protection twenty fours a day, seven days a week. He liked the idea of her being close to him. He would be able to spend time with her as she grew older and he hoped love would come to them as she grew older.

She started Hogwarts in the September of 1991. She went on the train and sat with fellow friends including his Godson Draco. She like all the rest of the first years was sorted and Severus was pleased when she was sorted into his house. As soon as the hat shouted 'Slytherin' she turned to him and smiled widely. He only nodded his approval and motioned for her to go sit at the table.

In his potions class she was at top of the class. All the years of spending Friday nights playing and making potions had helped her become top of the class. She knew all of the answers to his questions however never answered as she was to shy.

Most evenings she would come into his office and do her homework while he marked homework. They would often talk about school and how she was enjoying or if she was struggling he would help her. She often came to him crying that she wanted to go home. She was a Daddy's girl at heart and Severus knew this.

He would comfort her and held her while she cried and then placed a soft platonic kiss to her head. Her hair was no longer blonde but dark brown, still curly as ever though. Her bright green eyes still as bright as the day he first held her in his arms when she was two minutes old.

The next few years passed quickly. She was no longer a child but a teenager. Her body was changing and Severus found it hard watching her turn into a young woman and not be able to touch her or kiss her. She was still on 15.

Her breasts had developed and were a little bigger than the rest of her year groups. She was now 5'4; short against him but he liked that she only came up to his chest. She was smart and excelled in potions and the dark arts. She took a keen interest in the dark arts and often voiced her opinion on wanting to join the Dark Lord although he and her parents forbid her.

'I want to Severus! You can't stop me!' she screamed.

'I can and I will.' He said standing up to full height and glaring down at her.

'You have no authority over me.' She said 'You are just a family friend.'

'I assure you...I am more than that my darling. You are my soul mate. You are mine, you have been since the day you were born. Why else do you think I have been around since you were born? ' he said.

'No...that's not true.' She said.

'Sorry to disappoint you.' He said as he turned her back to her and walked away.

'No Severus! I didn't mean it like that! Severus.' She shouted as she ran after him and flew into his chest and sobbed. 'I didn't mean that. Please...I'm sorry. I didn't know.'

'Of course you didn't know. We didn't want to tell you until you were of age.' He said as she brushed her curls away.

'Do you love me?' she asked as she looked up at him and into his dark mysteries eyes.

'I have loved you since the moment you were placed in my arms when you were two minutes old Pansy. I have watch you grow into the person you are today. I spent numerous nights with you as a child reading to you until you fell asleep on my lap. I love you Pansy Parkinson' He said.

'I...love you too.' She said.

'Don't say it if you don't mean it Pansy.' He said.

'No...I mean it. I do love you. I always have I think. I only feel comfortable with you, I love spending time with you, and I love it when it's just us.' She said.

Severus leaned down and placed a chaise kiss on her cheek and held her to his chest.

After that night Pansy had tried to get closer to her potions master and her soul mate however he kept pushing her away and explain he would not touch her until she was seventeen and they were promised to each other. They agreed she could come to him any time she wanted but there were boundaries.

Pansy's 16th birthday had just passed and Severus was finding it hard. One more year and he would be able to kiss her and touch her and make the world know she was his. The War was getting worst and his life was more in danger than ever. Pansy would often spend nights patching him up when he came back from revels with the Dark Lord. She would sob as she tried to fix his wounds from bleeding out. She would then tuck him into bed and kissed his head and returned to his rooms.

For her 16th birthday, Severus had given Pansy a diary where she would be able to write anything in and he would be able to see and reply to him. They would often spend all day writing to each other, telling each other of their day and sometimes at night they would write about their fantasies.

The next year would be hard but they had to get through it too be together.

* * *

**So, this is my new story. A bit different from my others. I don't know where the idea came to it just popped in my head and I started writing it. **

**I really enjoyed writing this and I think this is going to be one of my best stories; well I hope. **

**I would really like your view on this pair and the story. Any ideas welcome.**

**Much love and Goodnight**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	2. First Kiss

:)

**x**

* * *

It was a normal Thursday afternoon in November; cold and damp. Pansy was sat in History of Magic, her last lesson of the day struggling not to fall asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well at all because of her ongoing cold which she had now had for nearly two weeks. Her throat and chest hurt from coughing every time she tried to lay down to sleep and her nose kept running.

Professor Bins was boring the hell out of her. She couldn't care less what happened thousands of years ago. All she wanted to do was snuggle up to Severus and sleep for days.

She hadn't seen Severus in days. Well actually it had been three days, twenty hours and seven minutes not that she was counting or anything. Three days ago he went to the Dark Lord and had retuned unhurt but he had business to take care of with the Headmaster and had only seen her in class.

Once her final class was finished she went back to the Slytherin Common room and did her homework and went to dinner. She didn't each much, she wasn't hungry. She just wanted to see Severus and sleep. She looked up at Severus while in the Great Hall for dinner but he was talking to the Headmaster to even notice her looking at him.

After dinner, she spent the evening in the common room with her friends. Millicent had made her come and sit with them while they played truth or dare even though she didn't join in. When it came time to go to bed, Pansy made an excuse about feeling awful and that she was going to the Hospital Wing. Millicent tried to come with her but she refused and said she was fine by herself.

Pansy wrapped her Slytherin Robe around herself and walked out of the common room. Severus's rooms were only five minutes away hopefully a prefect wouldn't catch her. She practically ran down to Severus's room trying not to get caught.

* * *

She walked up the stairs to Severus's room and knocked on the wooden door. Severus harshly opened the door expecting it to be a Slytherin to tell him something had happened in the common room but as he looked he saw it was Pansy.

She looked pale and tired, like she hadn't slept for days. He knew she had a cold and had even offered her a potion but she said she was fine.

'Pansy, what are you doing here?' he asked as he looked down at her.

'Can I have that potion you offered me a few days ago? I feel like shit basically and I haven't slept in days and all I want is for you to hold me.' She said softly and then she started coughing.

'Come on.' He said as he pulled her into his rooms. He held her hand and pulled her into his bedroom and sat her down on the end of the bed. He walked out of his bedroom and to his private lab and got the potion for Pansy. When he walked in he found Pansy laid back on his bed with her eyes closed.

'Pansy.' He said as she carefully pulled her up.

'Hmm...want sleep.' She said as Severus pulled her up.

'You need to take this and go back to your dorm and sleep.' He said as he opened the potion and brought it to her lips.

Pansy carefully sipped the potion that Severus was holding and looked at him. He looked tired too. Once she had taken the potion she yawned and smiled. She felt better already.

'You need to go back to your dorm.' He said.

Pansy shook her head and looked into Severus's eyes. 'I'm staying here.'

'No.' He said. 'You know the rules.'

'I feel like shit Severus, all I want to do is sleep next to you. I won't pounce on you while you're asleep.' She said. 'Please.' She said with a pout that she knew he could never say no too.

'Fine.' He said with a sigh. He walked to his draws and grabbed an old black shirt and gave it to Pansy. 'Go and get changed in the bathroom then get in bed. I just need to shut the floo.' He said as he walked out.

Pansy walked into the bathroom and smiled. This would be the first night she would spend next to Severus. When she was 16 she tried to persuade him she was ready for more than a few kisses on the cheek however he set up some rules. So many rules.

No physical contact till she was of age. Kissing on the cheek and head were acceptable

No staying over.

No flirting in public

No touching in public

In class, she was his student not his soul mate.

He would not give her high marks because of the bond

No special allowances.

She was to respect him at all time, he was her teacher.

Pansy hated the rules. Most of the Slytherin's in her year knew that she was soul bonded with the potions Professor. No one cared and it was hardly mentioned.

Pansy finished getting ready and walked out into Severus's bedroom. She was wearing his black shirt which came to the middle of her thighs. Her dark brown hair fell down her back and she wore no makeup. She walked over to his king sized bed and climbed in on the right side. She knew that Severus slept on the left.

Severus walked into his bedroom to find Pansy lying in the middle of his bed. God, it took all his strength not to go over there and take her. He closed his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the chair and took off his teaching robe and placed it on the chair. He then took off his boots and socks and shirt.

Pansy watched as he undressed bit by bit. God she wished she could run her hands over his bare chest. He looked good for thirty eight. His chest was sculptured and had barley any hair on. She liked that.

He slowly took off his top teasing her, he knew she was watching and he wanted to tease her like she was right now lying in his bed giving him those eyes which he had names her bedroom eyes.

He undid his belt slowly and pulled his black trousers down. He sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled them to the floor and then levitated them to the chair and folded them perfectly for tomorrow morning.

He lifted the quilt and got underneath. He laid on his side and looked at Pansy. She looked better now she had, had the potion.

'You shouldn't be here.' He said to her. 'I can never say no to you.'

Pansy smiled and moved closer to Severus. He tried to move away from her but he was already near the edge. 'I'm not going to jump you Severus, have some trust in me.' She said sadly that he didn't trust her. 'Just hold me Severus.'

And he did. He laid on his back and pulled Pansy to him. She rest her head on his bare chest and breathed in his smell. She loved the way he smelled. She entwined her legs with his and put her cold feet on his calves.

'Don't you dare.' He said in a dangerously low voice.

Pansy only giggled and kiss his chest softly. She felt him stiffen at her kiss and she signed. Is this what it would be like for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. Merlin, she wouldn't survive the rest of her time at Hogwarts.

'Severus...I'm 16, I'm no longer three years olds. I'm practically a woman now. I really wish you would stop treating me like I'm a child. I want you to kiss me, to touch me and to hold me. I'm not saying I want sex right now but I want you to start treating me like a woman instead of a child.' She said as she leaned up and looked at him.

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. 'Don't you think I haven't noticed that you're not a child anymore. I notice it every day. I notice everything about you; I have watched you grow up and come the woman you are now. I would love nothing more than to do what you want me to do but I vowed to your father never to touch you until your 17th Birthday when you became a legal adult.' He said.

'Okay...so you promised to my father not to touch me but you can kiss me. I want you to kiss me Severus. Not a kiss on the head or a kiss on the cheek. I want you to kiss me.' She said leaning up and practically on top of him.

Severus looked at Pansy practically laid on top of him. She was beautiful and his, only his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him and kissed her lips tenderly.

This was her first kiss, she had never kissed anyone in her life and it was perfect. His lips felt perfect on hers like they were sculptured to hers, they were made for her lips like she made for him.

He pulled back before he felt like slipping his tongue into her mouth; she wasn't ready for that just yet. She groaned when he pulled back and looked at him.

'As much as I'd like to carry on little one it would only lead to frustration for both of us.' He said as she kissed her head softly.

Pansy smiled and laid her head back down on his chest. 'I could stay here forever.' She whispered.

'You will.' He promised and he wrapped his arms tightly around her memorising this memory.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! More Drama is on the way I promise but I wanted to establish their relationship first.**

**Review **

**Love Greeneyes xxx**


	3. Bullies

**Enjoy **

**:)**

* * *

Pansy awoke the next morning to find herself tucked into the Potion Master's side. Her left arm was thrown across his waist and her head on his hard shoulder. She lifted her head and looked at Severus; he looked so peaceful sleeping. She moved away from him and turned on her side and looked at the clock. It read 06:45am

Pansy groaned at the time; she'd have to get up in ten minutes to go back to the common room. She didn't want to leave; she loved spending the night cuddled up to Severus.  
Severus had awoken when he felt her move away from him. As she turned to look at the clock he turned over and pulled her back into his chest.

'Morning.' she said as she snuggled into him.

'Morning.' He said kissing her head. 'Did you sleep alright?'

'I did but you woke me up with your snoring at three this morning.' she said smiling up and him.

'I do not snore.' he said looking down his nose at her.

'You do Severus. I heard you last night. Snoring like a trooper. I had to turn you on your back to stop you snoring.' she said laughing.

'I do not snore.' was all he said as he kissed her head.

Pansy sighed and snuggled closer to him if it was possible. 'I don't want to ever leave. I wish we could stay here and never leave. Just me and you.' she said.

'I'm afraid as much as I'd love to stay here all day with you, I have classes to teach and you have classes to attend.' he said brushing her hair away and leaning down to kiss her.

'Nooo! I have morning breath!' she said as leaned back away from him. 'And so do you!' she said making a funny face.

'Get use to it my love, you'll be waking up next to me for many years to come.' he said smirking.

'And I can't wait.' She said wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her.

'So you want a kiss now do you?' he said smirking.

'Kiss me before I change my mind.' she said.

And he did. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Pansy pulled Severus down on top of her and wrapped her legs around his back.

'Pansy' he growled as he pulled away.

'What?' she said innocently.

'You know what.' he said as he moved off her and got out of bed.

Pansy sighed as she watched him walk into the bathroom; Merlin she had a lot of work she'd get any action from Severus.

* * *

Pansy got herself ready and went back to the Slytherin Common room. As soon as she stepped foot in the girls dorm she was bombarded with questions.

'Did you stay with Snape?' 'Did you sleep with him?' 'Was it good?' 'Was he big?' 'What was it like?'

'No...no...we didn't...I don't know...I don't know.' she said as she stared at them. 'I wasn't feeling well. I stayed in his spare room.' she said.

'oh.' all the girls said as they looked at her. 'Shame' they said as they walked out leaving her all alone.

Pansy followed after them to the Great Hall but they all ignored her and whispered about her loud enough for her to hear. As she sat down at the Slytherin table all the girls started laughing at her. She looked down at her plate trying not to cry. She could hear them whispering how she was a slut and how she had been shagging Snape for years.

Tears fell down her face and Blaise only Blaise noticed. 'Hey...don't let them get to you.' He said as he put his arm around her.

She looked up at Blaise and more tears fell. 'I didn't...I didn't...sleep with him. I didn't feel well I just wanted him to be close to me. I felt awful last night.' She said through tears.

'You don't have to justify yourself to anyone Pans.' He said.

'Oh look already choosing her next victim to sleep with.' Amanda, a blonde haired Slytherin said glaring at Pansy. 'I'd be careful Blaise she might have warts.'

'Shut up Amanda.' Draco said glaring at her.

* * *

Severus walked into the Great hall through the teacher's door to find Pansy wrapped up in Blaise's arms crying. He sat down at the table and looked over at the Slytherin table. The 6th year girls were all huddled together, whispering and laughing looking towards Pansy. His Godson and best friend were sat either side of Pansy trying to console her. What had happened?

'I believe young Pansy is being picked on because of her choice of where abouts last night Severus.' Albus said.

Severus looked at Albus. 'She felt ill. She stayed in my spare room Albus. I promise you that was all.'

'I know Severus. I believe you.' Albus said. 'I think you may have to have a word with your Slytherins though. Miss Parkinson seems very upset.'

'I will talk to them at lunch.' He said looking towards the table.

Pansy's first lesson was hell; all throughout the lesson she was called names 'slut' 'slag' 'Death eater's whore' 'Teacher's pet.'

She was none of them; Severus was her soul mate, the person she would spend the rest of her life with. She hadn't slept with him, well not like they thought. They were supposed to be her friends.

By her second lesson, she felt like running away and hiding. Once she had sat down she reached for her black leather diary and opened it and wrote to Severus.

_Severus? _

_**I'm here little one. What's wrong?**_

_They think we slept together, no one is talking to me, and they keep calling me a slut and laughing and whispering behind my back. I want to go home. _

_**I will be having a talk with them after lunch. Once you have finished lunch to my rooms and wait for me there.**_

_Don't! Severus, they'll think that I've ran to you like I can't stick up for myself._

_**Pansy, I will not have you bullied by my own students. You come first. Once you have finished Lunch come to my rooms. I will meet you there after I talk to the Slytherins.**_

_Okay. X_

_**Don't worry. I love you. X**_

_I love you too. Xxx_

_

* * *

_

Pansy just about made it through lunch without breaking down in tears but as soon as she stepped into Severus's bedroom she chucked herself on his bed and broke down.

This was how Severus found her twenty minutes later.

'Pansy.' He said as he sat on the side of the bed.

'I want to go home! Please Severus, I can't stay here if there like that. I can't sleep in the same room as them.' She said.

'You won't be.' He said. 'You will have a private room in Slytherin with a floo which is connected with mine. The Headmaster and your father have agreed that you may stay here with me occasionally through the week as long as it looks like you are staying in your room to the others.' He said as he cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. 'Miss Stone, Miss Daniels and Miss Ford will be serving detention with professor McGonagall for the next month and they have been told to stay away from you.'

'Thank you Severus.' She said as he leaned up and hugged him.

Severus kissed her head and rubbed her back softly. 'I want you to come to me if something like this happens. Okay? Promise?'

'I promise.' She said as she looked him in the eyes.

* * *

**Please review! I want to know if you like this story. I may stop as it's not very popular :(**

**Greeneyes xx**


	4. Past and Future

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

* * *

On the Saturday, Pansy with the help of Draco and Blaise moved her stuff into her new private room. Private rooms in Slytherin were hard to get. You have to apply through your parents, who would have to pay a lot of money for a private room. Of course being the soul mate to the head of house and having a rich Daddy helped.

Once everything was put in its place in Pansy's new room, the three friend lounged on the on the bed tired from levitating and lifting furniture. All three were nearly asleep when a deep velvet voice woke them.

'Curfew was ten minutes ago.' He said deeply.

All three shot up and looked at Severus.

'We are just leaving...sir.' Blaise said as he got up off the bed.

'Good. Don't let me catch you two in here after hours again.' He said glaring at the boys. 'And reframe from lying on Ms Parkinson's bed.'

Pansy smiled at Severus's jealousy.

'Yes Sir.' Draco said as he and Blaise squeezed passed Severus and rushed out the door.

'We weren't doing anything Severus.' She said as she crossed her legs.

'No boys allowed after hours or should I say not at all.' He said as he watched her cross her legs and flash her tiny green panties at him. He tried not to stare but it was hard to not.

'There my friends.' She said as she got off the bed.

'Good and keep them as just friends.' He said as he pulled Pansy to him and wrapped his arms around her. 'How are you feeling now you have your own room?'

'Better.' She said as she rested her head on his chest.

'Good. You know you can come to me anytime.' He said as he rubbed her back.

'Can I stay with you tonight?' she asked. 'Please?'

'Fine.' He said as he looked down at her. 'Get some clothes for tonight and tomorrow and get your homework that you need to do for Monday.' He said.

'Okay.' She said smiling as she walking

* * *

Pansy got her clothes together and her book and walked through the connecting door to Severus's rooms. Severus was already in his bedroom walking around putting clothes away.

'We have house elves for that you know.' She said.

'I like to do things this way sometimes.' He said as he folded his trousers and put them into his walk in wardrobe to the left of the room.

'I want a walk in wardrobe like yours.' She said as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Severus.

'When you finish school and we move into our own place, you can have one and anything you want.' He said.

'So, we're moving in together?' she said hopefully.

'Well I would like to live with my wife.' He said smirking as he turned and looked at her.

'Your wife? So you want me to be your wife?' she said smiling.

'Pansy Parkinson you have been destined to be my wife since the minute you were born.' He said as he walked towards her.

'You never told me the story about when I was born.' She said.

'I'll tell you later, now go get dressed for bed.' He said as he pulled her up off the bed.

Pansy kissed his cheek and skipped happily into the bathroom. While Pansy was changing Severus undressed to his boxers and got into bed on the left side waiting for Pansy to come out the bathroom.

Pansy walked out the bathroom and smiled as she saw Severus already lying on his back with his eyes closed. She wore a black shirt which belonged to him and her hair tied up in a bun on top of her head. She slipped into bed and cuddled up to him.

'Do you think it will be like this when we're married?' she asked quietly.

'It will be better.' He said as he pulled her close.

'Do you not ever bore of me?' she said.

'Of course I don't. You and I were made for each other. Yes sometimes we may want to throttle each other but at the end of the day we will always love each other.' He said.

'Tell me the story.' She said as she closed her eyes.

'I met your parents at a Death Eater ball. The Dark Lord had called every Death Eater and their families to his Manor. I went along; I was alone and didn't really want to go. I met Lucius and Narcissa at the Ball. Narcissa was pregnant with Draco at the point; she walked talking to your mother. They introduced me and I shook her hand and as soon as I touched her hand and this white light surrounded us.' He said as he looked down at Pansy.

'The what?' she asked

'The Dark Lord came to us; he was immediately astounded by it. He explained that your mother's baby, you were my soul mate.' He said. 'I remember thinking that it wasn't true.'

'What did my parents say?' she asked.

'Your mother cried and your father rushed her home.' He said. 'They weren't too happy. Your father researched how they could break the bond but it was already formed. I tried as well. I researched for weeks before you were born on how to break the bond.'

'Didn't you want to have a soul mate?' she asked

'It wasn't that I didn't. It was the fact that you would be twenty years my junior.' He said.

'Does it bother you now?' she asked a little hurt.

'Not at all now.' He said kissing her head.

'So when I was born what happened?' she asked

'You were born and I was called to your home and I held you when you were five minutes old. You had your blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. You held my finger so tightly and cried when I gave you to anyone else.' He said smiling. 'I was working here when you were born, I had just started so could only see you on the weekends. I would leave here after classes on Friday and go to you and would spend most weekends holding you.' He said

'My mother said I use to cry a lot when you weren't with me but when you were there, just near me I would be perfectly happy.' She said.

'That's true.' He said. 'As you grew older I spent more time with you. I would read to you most nights. Your favourite story was the little princess.'

'I loved that story.' She said.

'I know, I still remember every word I read it that many times.' He said.

'You can read it to our daughter then.' She said cuddling into her.

'Our daughter?' he said.

'Or son.' She said smiling.

'You want children then?' he asked.

'Of course I do. Don't you?' she said as she looked up at him.

'Well...I don't know. I'm a bit old now for all of that.' He said.

'But I'm not. I'm not even 18 yet. I would like children Severus. Anyway look your only middle age, men have children into their 80's.' She said.

'I don't want to be an old dad.' He said.

'Then as soon as were married we'll try.' She said.

'We have plenty of time to talk about this later.' He said.

'Okay but I want children Severus.' She said determined.

Severus kissed Pansy's head and laid his head down on pillow. Pansy cuddled into his side and closed her eyes and dreamt of their future children.

* * *

**So I decided to carry on with this story in hope that more people will read and review.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Love Greeneyes xxxx**


	5. Dreams

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxxx**

* * *

It was a Friday night in February and Severus Snape was at Spring Manor, the home of the Parkinson's. Severus was sat in the Nursery with three year old Pansy. He was dressed in black trousers and a white top having just come from Hogwarts. He was spending the weekend with the family and most importantly little Pansy, his little angel as he nicknamed her.

He sat in the pink and white Nursery with Pansy on his lap reading one of her bedtime books. Pansy was snuggled into his chest holding a white teddy bear that he had given her at birth. She held a bottle of milk in one hand and the bear in the other while she listened to Severus read the story.

'_Long ago there lived a King and Queen who said every day, "If only we had a child!" But for a long time they had none._

_One day, as the Queen was bathing in a spring and dreaming of a child, a frog crept out of the water and said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled. Before a year has passed you shall bring a daughter into the world."_

_And since frogs are such magical creatures, it was no surprise that before a year had passed the Queen had a baby girl. The child was so beautiful and sweet that the King could not contain himself for joy. He prepared a great feast and invited all his friends, family and neighbours. He invited the fairies, too, in order that they might be kind and good to the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but as the King only had twelve golden plates for them to eat from, one of the fairies had to be left out. None of the guests was saddened by this as the thirteenth fairy was known to be cruel and spiteful._

_An amazing feast was held and when it came to an end, each of the fairies presented the child with a magic gift. One fairy gave her virtue, another beauty, a third riches and so on - with everything in the world that anyone could wish for._

_After eleven of the fairies had presented their gifts, the thirteenth suddenly appeared. She was angry and wanted to show her spite for not having been invited to the feast. Without hesitation she called out in a loud voice,_

_"When she is fifteen years old, the Princess shall prick herself with a spindle and shall fall down dead!"_

_Then without another word, she turned and left the hall._

_The guests were horrified and the Queen fell to the floor sobbing, but the twelfth fairy, whose wish was still not spoken, quietly stepped forward. Her magic could not remove the curse, but she could soften it so she said,_

_"Nay, your daughter shall not die, but instead shall fall into a deep sleep that will last one hundred years."_

_Over the years, the promises of the fairies came true - one by one. The Princess grew to be beautiful, modest, kind and clever. Everyone who saw her could not help but love her._

_The King and Queen were determined to prevent the curse placed on the Princess by the spiteful fairy and sent out a command that all the spindles in the whole kingdom should be destroyed. No one in the kingdom was allowed to tell the Princess of the curse that had been placed upon her for they did not want her to worry or be sad_.' He read

Severus was about to continue when he heard the bottle of milk fall to the floor with a thud. Little Pansy was asleep cuddled into his chest. Severus put the book to one side and stood up with Pansy in his arms. He walked to the small toddler bed and gently placed her in it. She was already dressed for bed, in a plain white night gown, so he tucked her in and placed a kiss on her head.

'Sleep tight my angel.' He said softly then stood up and walked out of the nursery.

* * *

Severus woke with a start and looked around his bedroom. A body beside him shuffled and woke and looked at him.

'Severus.' The voice said.

'Sorry didn't mean to wake you.' He said lying back down and pulling Pansy to him.

'Bad dream?' she asked as she cuddled into him.

'No. A good dream, a dream about you.' He said.

Pansy only smiled and returned to her own dreams.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I am starting this story up again. Thank you for those who are reading and thanks for the reviews; they are most welcome and keep me going :)**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


End file.
